


arts & crafts, farts & laughs

by side_stickie_note (lost_stickie_note)



Series: snapshots [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, They're camp counselors, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, arts and crafts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_stickie_note/pseuds/side_stickie_note
Summary: Minghao is battle-ready; Seungcheol is scared.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: snapshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913488
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42
Collections: Challenge 1: Kidult





	arts & crafts, farts & laughs

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for Seventeen! But thought this would be a great way to dip my toes it. :) They're the cutest~~ Hope you enjoy reading! (There are no actually farts in this fic.)

Minghao looks down and checks that he has his armor, so to speak, on properly. Bow in the back? Tied. Pockets? Stuffed to the brim with markers, colored pencils, and various pens. Nametag? Straightened and visible on his lapel. Game face? On. First day, and Minghao is _ready_ to tackle the enormous task of wrangling about twelve (but what feels like thirty) five-year-olds on his first day as official Senior Camp Counselor™.

“Have you seen my nametag, Minghao?”

Seungcheol is clearly, not.

He ducks his head underneath the crafts table, eyes scanning the grass- aha! and plucks his boyfriend’s nametag off the ground, hidden in shadow a few inches away from Seungcheol’s feet. “Here, I found it.” And Seungcheol waits expectantly as Minghao pins it to the front of his apron, circling around to tie up the back of his boyfriend’s loose apron ends into a neat bow. “Do you have everything you need?”

Minghao watches as Seungcheol checks his apron pockets, holding out fistfuls of assorted writing utensils, giving him a frazzled look in response. “Yes- I think I’m all set.”

He gives Seungcheol a sympathetic look, squeezing his boyfriend’s upper arm lightly in solidarity. “You’re going to do great.” A pause. “They’re just five-year-olds, Seungcheol.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of.” Minghao manages to hold in his laughter even as Seungcheol pouts at him, eyes widened with genuine concern—he really shouldn’t laugh at his boyfriend’s plight, but quite honestly, Seungcheol’s look invokes in him the feeling of wanting to pat the other boy’s head more than anything else.

“Relax, kids love you.” His boyfriend sighs as Minghao rubs at his shoulders reassuringly before wrapping Seungcheol up in a backhug. “Don’t you have small cousins? They’re always excited to see you.”

This time he can’t hold in the giggle, the scowl in Seungcheol’s voice evident. “The little devils. They just enjoy having someone to bully into playing video games with them.”

“Hmm? But you love playing games with them.” Minghao teases, his tone turning mischievous. “Or is someone just sour that they always lose?”

“Hey, in my defense, they spend a lot more time playing than I do.” Seungcheol protests, breaking free from Minghao’s grasp to turn around and look at him, arms crossed, huffing. “Of course they’re going to be better.”

“Whatever you say, Seungcheol.”

Minghao pauses to quickly look over their arts and crafts table, making sure that everything they need is set up for easy access—glue, scissors, glitter, macaroni pieces, yarn, etc.—all set up nice and orderly in little separate bins. Not that they’ll be tidy for very much longer, the thought of cleaning up afterwards already making him inwardly groan.

“Either way, they’re going to get here in about-“ He checks his phone. “-fifteen minutes. Lunch time is almost finished.”

Seungcheol casts him another worried glance.

“You’re going to be fine.” He sticks out a pinky for his boyfriend to catch ahold of. “I promise, pinky swear.”

Forty minutes later, and Minghao isn’t sure _fine_ is the right word to describe Seungcheol. It’s not that Minghao was wrong by any means—the kids really do love Seungcheol—rather, they seem to have taken _too_ much of a liking to his boyfriend, cheerfully anointing him as one of their own somewhat quickly, Seungcheol’s end of the table hanging on to his every word with rapt attention. But with their recognition also dissipates any semblance of authority Seungcheol has, and more than one unruly kid that has decided that his boyfriend isn’t immune to getting the full kid experience.

Namely, while Minghao has stayed spick and span for the most part, only a few stray paint splatters from little accidental spills, a couple of stickers stuck to the back of his hand ceremoniously by the cutest little girl insisting he must have rainbows, Seungcheol is not so lucky.

His boyfriend’s normally perfectly styled hair is sticking up every which way and streaked with blue paint—one of the boys running his hands through Seungcheol’s hair after fingerpainting. And though all of Minghao’s stickers had been placed meticulously, Minghao can see Seungcheol’s have not, at least, that’s what he assumes after seeing the unicorn underneath Seungcheol’s left eyebrow, wriggling each time his boyfriend talks, the smiley faces gone unnoticed behind his ear, and letters going up his arm.

All in all, Seungcheol looks a mess, albeit a happy mess.

Minghao smiles fondly as he watches another kid climb up on the picnic table with Seungcheol’s help, his boyfriend playing rock-paper-scissors with his left hand as another girl monopolizes Seungcheol’s right hand, smearing the palm of his hand with red using a paintbrush before pressing it down on her painting.

He looks down as he feels a tug on the end of his apron, one of the girls looking up at him hopefully. “Can you help me cut this out?” He takes the paper and pats the seat on the bench next to him. “Of course. Sit down, and we can finish making your-” He looks at her drawing, pausing.

“Puppy.” She replies solemnly, finger jabbing at each part as she talks. “Here’s the nose, the ears, and the tail.”

“What a cute puppy.” Minghao talks as he cuts. “Did you give him a name?”

“It’s a her. And her name is Violet.”

“Ooo, I like that.”

Two hours later, and Minghao amusedly looks on as Seungcheol collapses dramatically into a heap on the ground. “Remind me never to listen to you again. Why did we sign up to be camp counselors?”

Minghao snorts. “If you never listened to me, you probably wouldn’t even make it to class on time in the morning.” He laughs as Seungcheol sits up, shaking his head vehemently, glitter going everywhere. “What’s with the glitter?”

Seungcheol moans, giving him a pout. “One of the boys thought it would be funny to dump the whole bottle of silver over my head.”

Minghao flicks his boyfriend’s head lightly, Seungcheol letting out a whine.

“Pabo.”

**Author's Note:**

> 🖌️🖍️🎨
> 
> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: [@sidestickienote](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote)  
> CuriousCat: [@sidestickienote](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)  
> 


End file.
